Now/Then icons
Here are all the Now/Then Icons used on Cartoon Network during the City and Yes! eras from 2004 to 2007. NOTE: These white discs were also used on CN LA's Votatoon from 2008 to 2012. :This list is incomplete. You can help the Cartoon Network Wiki by adding the missing white/red discs of the character's head, some Miguzi Now/Next/Later icons, or the special pop-up red disc. CN City Era (2004-06) Bugs city icon.png|Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) Grim city icon.png|Grim Reaper (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) Knd city icon.png|Nigel Uno (Codename: Kids Next Door) Buttercup city icon.png|Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls and The Cartoon Cartoon Show) Batman city icon.png|Batman (Justice League and Justice League Unlimited) Tony city icon.png|Tony Parsons (The Cramp Twins) Pikachu city icon.png|Pikachu (Pokémon) Drix city icon.png|Drixenol Koldriliff (Ozzy & Drix) Bloo_City_Icon.PNG|Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Fred_City_Icon.PNG|Fred Jones (What's New, Scooby-Doo?) HHPAY_City_Icon.PNG|Yumi Yoshimura and Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) Ricochet_City_Icon.PNG|Rikochet (¡Mucha Lucha!) Robin_City_Icon.PNG|Robin (Teen Titans, Toonami and Miguzi) BettyBarrett_City_Icon.PNG|Betty Barrett (Atomic Betty) Raphael_City_Icon.PNG|Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Tweety_City_Icon.PNG|Tweety (The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries) APNSD-City_Icon.PNG|Young Scooby (A Pup Named Scooby-Doo) SDCollar_City_Icon.PNG|Scooby's collar (The New Scooby-Doo Movies and Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy?) Alex_City_Icon.PNG|Alex (Totally Spies! and Miguzi) Boomerang2000-2015Logo_City_Icon.PNG|Boomerang's former 2000s logo (Boomerang) FilmProjector_City_Icon.PNG|Film Projector (Cartoon Theatre) JerryMouse_City_Icon.PNG|Jerry Mouse (Tom and Jerry) Jukebox_City_Icon.PNG|Boombox (Saturday Block Party) Top5_City_Icon.PNG|The early "Top 5" logo (The Top 5) BabyBugs_City_Icon.PNG|Baby Bugs (Baby Looney Tunes) Courage_City_icon.PNG|Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) Dexter_City_Icon.PNG|Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory and The Cartoon Cartoon Show) Krypto_City_Icon.PNG|Krypto (Krypto the Superdog and Miguzi) MrMagoosChristmasCarol_City_Icon.PNG|Mr. Magoo (Mr. Magoo's Christmas Carol) Scooby_City_Icon.PNG|Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! and What's New, Scooby-Doo?) 13Ghosts_City_Icon.PNG|Witch Doctor (The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo) UpdatedTop5_City_Icon.PNG|The updated "Top 5" logo (The Top 5) Lazlo_City_Icon.PNG|Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) JuniperLee_City_Icon.PNG|Juniper Lee (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) Fire_City_Icon.PNG|Bonfire (Cabin Fever and Camp Cartoon) .hackLegend.PNG|Shugo (.Hack//Legend) .hackSIGN_City_Icon.PNG|Bear (.Hack//Sign and .Hack//Legend) Cyborg009_City_Icon.PNG|Joe Shimamura (Cyborg 009) Daffy_City_Icon.PNG|Daffy Duck (Duck Dodgers) GrandmaGotRunOverByAReindeer_City_Icon.PNG|Grandma Spankenheimer (Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer) GundamSEED_City_Icon.PNG|Kira Yamato (Gundam SEED) JohnnyBravo_City_Icon.PNG|Johnny (Johnny Bravo) PetAlien_City_Icon.PNG|Dinko (Pet Alien) RaveMaster_City_Icon.PNG|Haru Glory (Rave Master) Yugi_City_Icon.PNG|Yugi (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Zatch_City_Icon.PNG|Zatch (Zatch Bell!) Bobo_City_Icon.PNG|Bobobo (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) D.I.C.E_City_Icon.PNG|Jet Siegel (D.I.C.E.) Hector_City_Icon.PNG|Hector and Boskov (Evil Con Carne) Kiva_City_Icon.PNG|Kiva Andru (Megas XLR) Larry3000_City_Icon.PNG|Larry 3000 (Time Squad) Robotboy_City_Icon.PNG|Robotboy (Robotboy) StaticShock_City_Icon.PNG|Virgil Ovid Hawkins (Static Shock and Miguzi) TheC_City_Icon.PNG|The letter "C" (Cartoon Cartoons; Latin America and Brazil only, pre-2008) YoungGokuGT_City_Icon.PNG|Young Goku (Dragon Ball GT) Image-0.jpg|Corneil (Corneil & Bernie; Latin America and Brazil only) Screen Shot 2015-08-06 at 9.09.41 AM.png|Nadja Applefield (Ashita no Nadja; Latin America and Brazil only) Screen Shot 2015-08-06 at 1.36.03 PM.png|Daemona Prune (Phantom Investigators; Latin America and Brazil only) Screen Shot 2015-08-07 at 6.16.40 PM.png|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) Screen Shot 2015-08-07 at 6.25.08 PM.png|Edgar and Ellen (Edgar & Ellen; Latin America and Brazil only) Screen Shot 2015-08-07 at 6.23.48 PM.png|Yogi Bear (Yogi's First Christmas) Screen Shot 2015-08-07 at 6.24.19 PM.png|The Grinch (How the Grinch Stole Christmas!) Screen Shot 2015-08-07 at 6.24.40 PM.png|Fred Flintstone (A Flintstone Christmas) Star_City_Icon.PNG|Star (used for some shows like Casper's Scare School or Master Raindrop; Latin America and Brazil only) Johnny_City_Icon.PNG|Johnny (Johnny Test; Latin America and Brazil only) PoweredButtercup_City_Icon.PNG|Kaoru Matsubara/Powered Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls Z; Latin America and Brazil only) PPGZ Votatoon.png|Momoko Akatsutsumi/Hyper Blossom (Powerpuff Girls Z; Latin America and Brazil, used for Votatoon only) Woody_City_Icon.PNG|Woody (The New Woody Woodpecker Show; Latin America and Brazil only) TOM_City_Icon.PNG|TOM (Toonami; Latin America and Brazil only) Naruto_City_Icon.PNG|Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto and Naruto Years Eve) CaptainK'ncukles_City_Icon.PNG|Captain K'nuckles (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack; Latin America and Brazil only) DanKuso_City_Icon.PNG|Dan Kuso (Bakugan Battle Brawlers; Latin America and Brazil only) Kaleidostar.PNG|Sora Naegino (Kaleido Star; Latin America and Brazil only) AstroBoy_City_Icon.PNG|Astro Boy (Astro Boy; Latin America and Brazil only) Screen Shot 2015-08-08 at 8.37.27 AM.png|Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 and Miguzi) Screen Shot 2015-08-08 at 8.49.21 AM.png|Jake Spidermonkey (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) Screen Shot 2015-08-08 at 8.54.20 AM.png|Rodney J. Squirrel (Squirrel Boy; Latin America and Brazil only) Screen Shot 2015-08-08 at 9.08.25 AM.png|Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy) Screen Shot 2015-08-08 at 9.10.55 AM.png|Optimus Prime (Transformers: Cybertron and Toonami) Screen Shot 2015-08-07 at 6.23.18 PM.png|Clumsy Smurf ('Tis the Season to be Smurfy) Screen Shot 2015-08-08 at 9.21.00 AM.png|Omi (Xiaolin Showdown) Screen Shot 2015-08-08 at 9.24.32 AM.png|Pink Panther (Pink Panther and Pals; Latin America and Brazil only) Screen Shot 2015-08-08 at 9.24.42 AM.png|Casper (Casper's Scare School; Latin America and Brazil only) Screen Shot 2015-08-08 at 9.29.07 AM.png|Chavo (El Chavo; Latin America and Brazil only) Spider2_city_icon.png|Spider-Man (The Spectacular Spider-Man; Latin America and Brazil only) Screen Shot 2015-08-08 at 9.26.43 AM.png|Zak Saturday (The Secret Saturdays; Latin America and Brazil only) Screen Shot 2015-08-08 at 9.27.21 AM.png|Finn (Adventure Time; Latin America and Brazil only) Screen Shot 2015-08-08 at 9.28.25 AM.png|Lin Chung (Hero: 108; Latin America and Brazil only) Screen Shot 2015-08-08 at 9.28.32 AM.png|Vert Wheeler (Hot Wheels Battle Force 5; Latin America and Brazil only) Screen Shot 2015-08-08 at 9.29.43 AM.png|Zeke Palmer (Zeke's Pad; Latin America and Brazil only) Screen Shot 2015-08-08 at 9.29.49 AM.png|Chowder (Chowder; Latin America and Brazil only) Screen Shot 2015-08-08 at 10.49.49 AM.png|K.O. Joe (Chop Socky Chooks; Latin America and Brazil only) Screen Shot 2015-08-08 at 10.56.12 AM.png|Jackie Chan (Jackie Chan Adventures) Screen Shot 2015-08-08 at 11.03.59 AM.png|Billy Blazes (Rescue Heroes) Screen Shot 2015-08-08 at 11.06.19 AM.png|Batman (Batman Beyond; Latin America and Brazil only) Screen Shot 2015-08-08 at 11.07.52 AM.png|Goku (Dragon Ball Z; Latin America and Brazil only) Screen Shot 2015-08-08 at 11.07.23 AM.png|Garfield (The Garfield Show; Latin America and Brazil only) Piccolo_Incon_City.png|Piccolo (Dragon Ball Z; Latin America and Brazil only) Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 12.07.41 PM.png|Wolverine (X-Men: Evolution; Latin America and Brazil only) Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 12.11.52 PM.png|Joe Shimamura (Cyborg 009; Latin America and Brazil only) Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 12.21.14 PM.png|Ben Tennyson (Ben 10: Alien Force; Latin America and Brazil only) Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 12.29.23 PM.png|Yoda (Star Wars: The Clone Wars; Latin America and Brazil only) Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 1.51.55 PM.png|Transformers logo (Transformers: Animated; Latin America and Brazil only) Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 1.51.48 PM.png|Batman (The Batman; Latin America and Brazil only) Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 2.30.44 PM.png|Bugs Bunny (The Bugs and Daffy Show; Latin America and Brazil only) Screen Shot 2015-08-11 at 9.37.57 AM.png|Rex Salazar (Generator Rex; Latin America and Brazil only) Screen Shot 2015-08-11 at 9.38.06 AM.png|Reef (Stoked; Latin America and Brazil only) Screen Shot 2015-08-16 at 4.10.58 PM.png|Yawp (The Twisted Whiskers Show; Latin America and Brazil only) Screen Shot 2015-08-16 at 4.10.49 PM.png|Monica (Turma da Mônica; Brazil only) Screen Shot 2015-08-16 at 9.04.33 PM.png|Cloe (Bratz; Latin America and Brazil only) Snowflake_City_Icon.png|Snowflake (some Christmas specials) Bell_City_Icon.png|Bell (Jingle Bells) ChristmasTree_City_Icon.png|Christmas Tree (The Night B4 Christmas) Another_Menu_Icon_from_the_CN_City_Era.png|Goku (Monkey Typhoon; Latin America and Brazil only) Screen Shot 2015-08-27 at 6.59.21 PM.png|Duncan (Total Drama Action; Latin America and Brazil only) Bloom.png|Bloom (Winx Club and Miguzi) Screen Shot 2017-06-25 at 4.05.12 PM.png|A pair of pants (Sunday Pants) Screen Shot 2017-06-25 at 4.02.32 PM.png|The Cartoon Cartoon logo (The Cartoon Cartoon Show) Ben icon.PNG|Ben Grimm/The Thing (Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes; Latin America and Brazil only) Pop_Icon_city.png|Pop (Cartoon Pop; Latin America only) Ben_Icon_City_1.png|Ben Tennyson (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien; Latin America and Brazil only) Fred_City_Icon.png|Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones; Latin America and Brazil only) Gumball_City_Icon.png|Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball; Latin America and Brazil only) IMG_9674.JPG|Ian Kelley (Being Ian; Latin America and Brazil only) IMG_3453.JPG|Mirmo (Mirmo Zibang; Latin America and Brazil only) 2316CCEE-6C2C-4149-877E-10D5CD98248F.jpeg|Yumi Ishiyama (Code Lyoko) Pink Panther city icon.PNG|Pink Panther (Pink Panther) Screenshot_9.png|Joe (Viewtiful Joe; Latin America and Brazil only) Screenshot_10.png|Seiya (Knights of the Zodiac; Latin America and Brazil only) Screenshot_13.png|Ace Bunny (Loonatics Unleashed; Latin America and Brazil only) Screenshot_3.png|Jude Lizowski (6teen; Latin America and Brazil only) Screenshot 2.png|Ash Ketchum (Pokémon; Latin America and Brazil, used for Votatoon only) i am weasel icon.png|I.M. Weasel (I Am Weasel; Latin America and Brazil only) shaggy_city_icon.png|C2 (Carl Squared; Latin America and Brazil only) Screenshot_5.png|Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated; Latin America and Brazil only) woody2 city icon.png|Woody (The New Woody Woodpecker Show; Latin America and Brazil, used for Votatoon only) numbuh5 city icon.png|Numbuh 5 (Codename: Kids Next Door; UK only) chowder2 city icon.png|Chowder (Chowder; Latin America and Brazil, used for Votatoon only) batman2 city icon.png|Batman (Batman: The Brave and the Bold; Latin America and Brazil only) Yes! Era (2006-07) Heads Alex yes icon.png|Alex (Totally Spies!) image.jpg|Yumi Ishiyama (Code Lyoko) Jake_Yes_Icon.PNG|Jake Spidermonkey (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) TCCS_Yes_Icon.PNG|The Cartoon Cartoon logo (The Cartoon Cartoon Show) JuniperLee_Yes_Icon.PNG|Juniper Lee (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) Bloo_Yes_Icon.PNG|Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) FilmProjector_Yes_Icon.PNG|Film Projector (Cartoon Theatre, Movie Madness and Storm Hawks) Screen Shot 2015-08-08 at 9.13.14 AM.png|Red (Firehouse Tales) Screen Shot 2015-08-08 at 9.14.12 AM.png|Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry) RodneyJSquirrel_Yes_Icon.PNG|Rodney J. Squirrel (Squirrel Boy) ClassOf3000Logo_Yes_Icon.PNG|The Class of 3000 logo (Class of 3000) Grim_Yes_Icon.PNG|Grim Reaper (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) Lazlo_Yes_Icon.PNG|Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) NigelUno_Yes_Icon.PNG|Nigel Uno (Codename: Kids Next Door and Miguzi) Screen Shot 2016-01-20 at 6.10.40 PM.png|Harry (Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs) Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 7.48.11 AM.png|Sunny Bridges (Class of 3000) Courage_Yes_Icon.png|Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) Screen Shot 2016-12-19 at 11.33.37 AM.png|Baby Bugs (Baby Looney Tunes) Screen Shot 2015-08-25 at 8.11.01 AM.png|Omi (Xiaolin Showdown) Kryptoe.jpg|Krypto (Krypto the Superdog) Screen Shot 2015-09-08 at 5.25.37 PM.png|Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) Screen Shot 2015-09-12 at 10.18.59 AM.png|Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 and Miguzi) Ed yes icon.png|Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy) Pup icon.png|Young Scooby (A Pup Named Scooby-Doo) Pikachu_Yes_Icon.png|Pikachu (Pokémon and Toonami) Robin_Yes_Icon.png|Robin (Teen Titans, Toonami and Miguzi) Luffy yes icon.PNG|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) IJ.png|Sho Yamato (Idaten Jump) Screen Shot 2018-06-11 at 9.16.24 PM.png|Piccolo (Dragon Ball Z and Toonami) Ben Grimm yes icon.PNG|Ben Grimm/The Thing (Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes) EBB59314-D3D4-433A-B59C-F4E39C02D81B.jpeg|Optimus Prime (Transformers: Cybertron) Jaden yes icon.PNG|Jaden Yuki (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) "Character pops up in the red disc" (used for the Coming Up Next bumpers) Lazlo (Camp Lazlo).PNG|Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) Chip and Skip (Camp Lazlo).PNG|Chip and Skip (Camp Lazlo) Billy (Billy & Mandy).PNG|Billy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) Grim (Billy & Mandy).PNG|Grim Reaper (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) Bloo (Foster's Home).PNG|Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Naruto_Yes_Icon.PNG|Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) Numbuh One in the red disc.PNG|Nigel Uno (Codename: Kids Next Door) Miguzi Now/Next/Later Icons (2005-2007) These bumpers were introduced in 2005, replace the original bumpers announced by the monsters. Screenshot 20181103-182105.jpg|Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) Screenshot 20181103-182003.jpg|Hoagie P. Gilligan, Jr. (Codename: Kids Next Door) Screenshot 20181103-181734.jpg|Virgil Ovid Hawkins (Static Shock) Screenshot 20181103-181457.jpg|Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Screenshot 20181103-172225.jpg|Jeremie Belpois (Code Lyoko) Screenshot 20181103-171804.jpg|Sam (Totally Spies!) Screenshot 20181103-171452.jpg|Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) Screenshot 20181103-171155.jpg|Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Screenshot 20181103-170823.jpg|Sam (Totally Spies!) Screenshot 20181103-170703.jpg|Robin (Teen Titans) Screenshot 20181103-164755.jpg|Flora (Winx Club) Screenshot 20181103-190405~2.png|Shobu Kirifuda (Duel Masters) Screenshot 20181103-190405~3.png|Jet Siegel (D.I.C.E.) Screenshot 20181103-191302.jpg|Haru Glory (Rave Master) Miguzi icon (Pokémon Chronicles).PNG|Pikachu (Pokémon Chronicles) Miguzi icon (Naruto).PNG|Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) Miguzi icon (Pokémon Battle Frontier).PNG|Ash Ketchum (Pokémon: Battle Frontier) Category:Lists Category:Bumpers Category:Articles needing images